dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Ao (Mo'o 'Ala)
Planet Ao is the main location of the story of Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King, thus it is that alternate universe's version of Earth. Geography/Atmosphere Planet Ao has many similarities to its counterparts of the Dragon Ball world and the real world in terms of ability to support life and atmosphere. It differs, however, in the amount of water and climate. While the real world is 71% covered with water and the Dragon Ball world most likely contains a similar amount, Planet Ao is much more aquatic, with around 90% of its surface being covered in water. The climate of this planet is also proportionally warmer, holding temperate, tropical temperatures the world over, with certain exceptions. The rest of this water covered world is dotted with islands and archipelagos, not dissimilar to those of Indonesia and Polynesia. There are two continents, however, with one, the Haole continent, being located in the center of the world, and the other, Aborigina, being located southwards of that. CreationCategory:GozonCategory:Mo'o 'AlaCategory:PlanetsCategory:PlanetsCategory:Earth Mythology In the mythology of the humans living on Ao (which is partly true due to the existence of their gods) the world was created by Kane, the creation god. Before there was Ao, there was a great void in the midst of chaos. Kane created the planet by taking a colossal calabash and throwing it high into the air, breaking into two pieces. The top piece became the sky, the bottom piece became the ground of Ao, and the scattered seeds became stars. The sky was claimed by the god Rangi, and the land was claimed by the goddess Papa. The sea was taken by the god Kanaloa. The first man was created as well at this time from clay. As more people came into existence, Kane declared the soon creation of a great Chief to rule these people. In preparation for this Chief, Kane filled the worlds with caterpillars to soon become moths and butterflies, eggs to hatch into all types of birds, geckos, salamanders, turtles, and all types of animals. He then created forests amongst the lands, which were placed under the domain of Ku. The god Lono received patronage of all edible plants for the Chief and his people. With that, Kane gave the demand to the gods to search out the best material with which to make man. After years of searching, they found a great pile of red earth overlooking the sea. Kane took this dirt, shaped it into a man, and breathed life into it. The gods had found their Chief. One major god had seemed to be left out of the picture. He was Kanaloa, the last major god. He resented his brother Kane's role as supreme god and creator, and resented Kane's humans. He tried himself to create his own man, yet the being wouldn't come to life. With that, Kanaloa made his decree that no man would last forever, and when they died, they would go to him, making him ruler of the Underworld. Reality Most of the humans' myths turned out to be true, but several instances were left out. The duration of time between the creation of Ao and the creation of the first humans was greatly understated. Between then, all other planets were created as "test-zones" by Kane to find what would be the best life-form to inhabit the paradise of Ao. At this time, all other aliens or proto-humans were created, including the Harore and the Huawhenua. The myth of Kanaloa and the Underworld starts off true, with one minor detail. Kanaloa's creation did come to life, yet he was not like anything the humans were. He was created from white sand and bore a humanoid resemblance to Kanaloa's main creature, the squid. The being was incredibly powerful and completely evil, just short of a god himself, and with that he banished it to a faraway star. That being, though, could reproduce asexually, and would soon form a new race, the He'e. Native Civilizations Humans, originally a small race, lived together in a small tribe ruled by the first chief, said to be descended straight from the gods and their best work. As generations passed, the population grew larger, while the Chief remained alive, being born of a stronger class than the regular humans. The Chief had never anticipated the large number of people that would inhabit the paradise set for them by the gods, having the numbers multiplied by a hundred since their beginning. Realizing the task of leading so many people was beyond even him alone, he took a wife for himself and had many children, whose lineage would later become known as the ali'i, or chiefs. The people were summarily dispersed across the world from their home, exploring the massive archipelago and staying clear of the treacherous waters that surrounded a continent hidden from them, blissfully unaware of what evils lived there. Most villages remained as tribes on the smaller islands, though the seas that separated them led to a growing sense of individuality between them, with no central chief to reign them in. Several of them who inhabited larger islands or the continent of Aborigina, including the original island chain where they were created, developed larger civilizations with complex cultures, diverse tongues, and immersive religious beliefs. Two distinct cultures were formed, with one resembling real world Indonesian culture in the west, and one resembling Polynesian culture in the east. The United Haole Nations The Haole continent was formed for the "good" Harore people and other virtuous proto-humans by the goddess Pele . The people there generally lived excluded from each other, until a rapid period of Haole expansion in the kingdoms of Anglia, Gallia, and Hispania led to a complete domination of the continent by the Haoles. After several internal struggles, the continent emerged under the control of one nation as the United Haole Nations, turning the four previous nations (including Pluribus Unum) into states. UHN expansion continued from there into the neighboring islands as the Haoles crossed the maelstrom separating their sea from the rest of the world. The intermingling between the Haole and the humans generally resulted in bloodshed and the fall of many indigenous native tribes, leading to a global war that skittishly stopped the Haoles before they took the whole planet. Flora and Fauna The ecosystem of the planet generally reflects a tropic ecosystem similar to that of real world Earth. As such, many plants and animals are the same in both worlds. Tropic plants, such as high-growing ferns, taro roots, and palm trees are common amongst the islands, as well as numerous banana trees, citrus trees, coconut trees, and many long-pistil flowering plants and plumerias. The animals also tend to be suited to this global terrain. Marine animals, such as brightly colored fish, tiger sharks, corals, and rays are common, as well as mammals such as humpback whales, dolphins, and seals. On the land, different species of monkey, mongoose, geckos, and birds of paradise frequent the islands. Unlike in the main series Dragon Ball, the existence of anthropomorphic animals with sentient thought is all but not present, though "animals" in the form of creatures from Polynesian and Indonesia mythology may take their place (as in the Mo'o, a shape-shifting, wish granting, talking dragon). Significance and Role Planet Ao, as the main planet in its series, is the main setting for most of the series. It's massive oceans and dotty archipelago's provide an easygoing and adventurous theme to the story, easing the underlying notion of war and racial prejudice. Category:Locations